1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers and stroller travel systems, and more particularly to a stroller having a removable accessory device that carries integrated mounts for attaching an infant car seat to the stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a stroller and an infant carrier or infant car seat (ICS) as a part of a travel system. Such a prior art travel system includes an infant carrier and a stroller as well as an ICS base. The ICS base is provided for optionally installing the infant carrier on a vehicle seat within a vehicle as a part of the travel system. This type of infant carrier can also optionally be removably attached to the stroller as a part of the travel system. The stroller typically has ICS mounts that are integrated on a part of the stroller. The ICS mounts are typically provided as permanent parts of the stroller frame, the fold joints, or the like. The ICS mounts therefore remain attached at all times to the stroller.
The infant carrier of such a travel system typically has connectors or latches of some type that engage the ICS mounts to secure the infant carrier to the stroller. In one example, an infant carrier can have retractable bosses or latch connectors on the sides of the seat shell. The bosses may be spring loaded to resiliently protrude from the sides of the shell. The infant carrier can be lowered onto the stroller, whereby the bosses will be forced inward against the spring bias until snapping or firing into the ICS mounts on the stroller frame. The bosses and ICS mounts assist in securing the infant carrier in place on the stroller. Such an infant carrier is provided with a release actuator or handle that, when actuated, can retract the bosses and disengage them from the ICS mounts. This permits removal of the infant carrier from the stroller when desired.
When not mounted on the stroller, the infant carrier of such a travel system can function as a conventional infant carrier. When a caregiver attaches the infant carrier to the stroller, the carrier typically sits atop the stroller frame above the toddler seat on the stroller. One end of the infant carrier of a travel system may rest on the stroller arm bar or toddler tray that traverses the stroller frame in front of and above the toddler seat. The arm bar or tray can thus provide additional support and stability to the infant carrier when installed on the stroller. On some strollers, the arm bar or tray may be removable. Because the ICS mounts are provided as a permanent part of existing strollers, a caregiver may incorrectly install the infant carrier of the travel system on the stroller while the arm bar or tray is detached. This can result in the infant carrier being mounted to the stroller in an unstable manner.